George le Magnifique
by NanArchimede14
Summary: OS. "Alors cher ami, es-tu prêt à révéler tes secrets les plus intimes ?" Fred et Georges ne sont jamais à court d'idées. C'est pourquoi quand ils ont enfin mis en place leur nouvelle invention, ils ont besoin d'un cobaye. Lee se retrouve tout droit désigné. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand ce dernier va être contraint de révéler ses fantasmes inavouables ?


**Auteurs :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Bêta :** Mirabelle31

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Ceci est une Co-Ecriture. L'idée est partie d'un délire suite à notre traduction commune "**Must Love Quidditch**". Certains personnages nous ont énormément inspirées, ce qui en découle sur des OS XD ! Voici donc le 1er Os de notre petite série ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

***3* GEORGE LE MAGNIFIQUE *3***

* * *

Par ce merveilleux jour pluvieux, le Chemin de Traverse était vide. Ou presque. Il y avait bien quelques intrépides qui s'y trouvaient, mais ils ne restaient pas bien longtemps dehors, se dépêchant de se rendre dans une boutique. Une en particulier attirait l'attention.

Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Rien que la devanture annonçait la couleur. Au milieu des bâtiments ternes, la boutique éclatait de nuances. Des sorts de tous genres s'assuraient d'animer les vitrines, attirant tous les regards.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Le magasin était plein à craquer. De-ci de-là, des produits avaient été ensorcelés pour faire des démonstrations, émerveillant leurs clients, tandis que d'autres se battaient presque pour avoir les meilleurs produits. À la caisse, Fred et George Weasley trônaient en Maîtres.

Ils jubilaient intérieurement. Après avoir quitté l'école l'année précédente – avec un style sans précédent – ils avaient affronté de nombreuses épreuves. Mais en voyant la foule qui s'amassait aujourd'hui dans leur boutique, ils étaient satisfaits. En dépit des « Qu'en dira-t-on ? », « Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! », « Vous êtes irresponsables ! » qui venaient presque tous de leur mère, ils avaient réussi. Leur affaire égalait celle de Zonko.

- Tu sais Fred, je pense que ce soir, on va pouvoir tester notre nouvelle invention, déclara George d'une voix nonchalante alors qu'il encaissait un jeune garçon qui était encore à Poudlard.

- Je suis d'accord George, mais il nous faut un cobaye... lui répondit son jumeau sur le même ton alors qu'un sourire malicieux apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard entendu. George connaissait suffisamment Fred pour savoir que ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête. Avant d'avoir pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, un énorme fracas retentit derrière eux. Dans l'arrière boutique, leur nouvel assistant était dans une position délicate.

Lee Jordan se tenait là, étalé de tout son long sur le sol, des cartons le recouvrant presque entièrement. En voyant ça, les jumeaux explosèrent de rire avant que George ne délaisse son frère à la caisse pour aller aider leur meilleur ami.

- Lee, Lee, Lee, décidément tu te fais toujours avoir, se moqua gentiment le rouquin en faisant léviter les boites d'un coup de BAGUETTE magique.

- Si seulement c'était moins étroit ici... marmonna Lee de mauvaise foi.

Aussitôt, le sourire moqueur de George devint plus lubrique.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu t'en sois plaint la dernière fois.

Même si cela ne fut pas flagrant, il put voir les joues de son meilleur ami se colorer légèrement. Le jeune homme finit par se relever en grommelant de manière inintelligible. Il épousseta ses robes alors que George replaçait les boites sans perdre son air lubrique.

Lee décida d'opérer une retraite stratégique jusqu'à la salle principale. Il entreprit alors de replacer les produits en désordre, histoire de se donner une contenance.

Fred l'observa faire, amusé. Quand son frère reprit sa place à la caisse, il lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu encore fait à ce pauvre Lee ? À croire qu'il est traumatisé à chaque fois qu'il te voit !

- Quoi ? Moi, l'innocence en personne ? Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire ? Lui retourna George en battant exagérément des cils.

Ce geste lui valut une claque à l'arrière du crâne et un air blasé de la part de son jumeau.

- Le jour où tu seras l'innocence en personne, je serai la sagesse incarnée ! Lui dit-il alors avec sérieux.

- T'es plutôt un ongle incarné ouais, tu fais mal tout le temps ! Répliqua George de la même façon, sans se soucier un seul instant des clients qui attendaient derrière la caisse.

Fred stoppa tout mouvement, la main en l'air, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre de la monnaie. Lentement, il se tourna vers son jumeau et le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Pardon ? Un ongle incarné ? Mais tu délires mon pauvre vieux ! Mais bon, moi au moins, je n'ai besoin que d'un coup de baguette pour disparaître, pas comme toi...

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'insurgea George, prêt à lancer une répartie du tonnerre, digne des meilleures répliques du monde sorcier.

Seulement, le client présent devant sa caisse lui signifia son mécontentement d'un raclement de gorge sonore. Aussitôt, les deux frères retournèrent à leur tâche avec un sourire extrêmement professionnel. S'ils n'en avaient pas été témoins, les clients n'auraient pas pu croire qu'une dispute venait d'avoir eu lieu l'instant d'avant.

- Veuillez nous excuser pour cette petite incartade, Monsieur, fit George en lui tendant ses achats.

À quelques pas de là, Lee avait tout suivi.

_Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre,_ pensa-t-il avec amusement. Quand il vit qu'il avait fini de ranger son rayon, il voulut passer au suivant, mais ce dernier était noir de monde, ce qui le découragea très rapidement.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il retourna près de la paire diabolique qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

- Eh Lee... commença nonchalamment Fred, sans même le regarder.

- Oui ? interrogea le noir, peu certain de ce que présageait le ton exagérément innocent de son ami.

- On a un nouveau produit à mettre en vente, enchérit George en décelant immédiatement où voulait en venir son frère.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de bien méchant... continua Fred alors que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Juste l'une de nos dernières créations qui attend bien sagement... enchaîna son frère avec le même air.

- Depuis quelques temps, il faut bien l'avouer...

- D'être testée afin que l'on puisse officialiser les choses, conclurent-ils avec force.

Durant tout l'échange, Lee n'avait eu de cesse de tourner la tête pour les écouter tour à tour, et la fin venait de lui donner une drôle d'impression. S'il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien, il...

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il brusquement en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Sa réaction amusa grandement ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui offrirent un sourire innocent. Trop innocent.

- Allons Lee, ça fait partie de ton contrat... asséna Fred avec un air réjoui.

En cet instant, le noir se maudit d'avoir un jour signé un contrat avec ces deux calamités vivantes. Merlin, il ne devait pas être sain d'esprit ! Après avoir étudié toutes les possibilités qu'il avait, il finit par se résigner et poussa un soupir, vaincu, alors que les jumeaux laissaient éclater leur joie.

- D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix et que vous êtes mes amis ! argua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit George en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. On sait parfaitement que tu adores tester nos produits, Lee. Souviens-toi l'an passé...

Lee l'observa un instant, indécis, avant que Fred n'enchaine :

- Mais si, tu te rappelles, quand on a voulu faire des misères à cette pauvre Ombrage... Ton petit côté masochiste...

- Celui bien enfouit en toi... continua George en accentuant bien ses paroles.

- Et qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer à nouveau ! finirent les jumeaux dans un même ensemble avec ravissement.

Lee souhaitait disparaître six pieds sous terre. Non seulement, les paroles de ses amis et leurs airs entendus le gênaient mais en plus, la plupart des clients avaient tout entendu. Il préféra cependant ne rien ajouter de peur que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante. Il s'échappa donc du mieux qu'il put de l'attention des jumeaux et tenta de rester le plus discret possible.

- Hé hé hé, le pauvre. Je pourrais presque le plaindre si je ne savais pas qu'il avait l'esprit aussi tordu que le notre ! s'exclama Fred alors qu'il comptait la monnaie qu'il devait rendre.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison mon cher frère, Lee fait seulement semblant. Il va falloir qu'on remédie à cela ! répondit George en faisant un clin d'œil à son jumeau.

Fred lui offrit un sourire entendu avant de remercier son client.

Les deux Weasley portèrent ensuite leur attention sur leur meilleur ami qui s'affairait un peu plus loin auprès d'un groupe de jeunes garçons qui devraient sûrement entrer en troisième année à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Ce dernier était en train de les conseiller sur des Pastilles de Gerbe et autres petites joyeusetés.

Sentant un picotement sur sa nuque, le noir se retourna et capta les regards de ses deux amis. Il leur offrit un grand sourire moqueur avant de retourner à sa tâche, parfaitement conscient de ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans leurs esprits. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Lee n'avait jamais échappé au rôle de cobaye, même s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même à chaque fois. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant que ces deux calamités avaient ouvert leur propre boutique ?

***3***

Quand le dernier client fut sorti, Fred et George s'empressèrent de fermer leur magasin, fiers d'eux. La journée avait été très productive mais ce qui les attendait les rendait fébriles et impatients.

C'est pourquoi au moment où Lee les vit arriver tels deux prédateurs droit sur lui, il comprit qu'il devait avoir peur.

- Alors cher ami, es-tu prêt à révéler tes secrets les plus intimes ? demanda Fred avec jubilation.

Le regard interloqué du noir suffit à imager la réponse qu'il aurait pu donner s'il avait pu formuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. Mais toute répartie fut coupé par George qui enchaîna :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête Lee, on sait très bien ce que tu caches au fond de toi, disons juste que cela va nous permettre de vérifier si encore une fois...

- Notre génie diabolique a frappé, finit son frère avant de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos.

Leur regard entendu fit froncer les sourcils à Lee. Qu'avait bien pu manigancer ces deux-là dans son dos ? D'autant plus qu'il était certain qu'il allait en faire les frais incessamment sous peu...

- Ok... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda-t-il, vaincu.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, satisfaits.

- Suis-nous !

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans l'arrière boutique, fermant au passage les rideaux de la pièce principale qui étaient tous ensorcelés pour protéger le magasin d'une éventuelle effraction.

Quand Lee eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il remarqua que ses deux amis semblaient chercher quelque chose avec frénésie. Il croisa les bras, patient. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Il fut presque surpris de les voir brandir victorieusement une petite fiole à l'air innocent. Un liquide doré, marbré de violet, s'y mouvait paresseusement. C'était bien trop normal pour l'être vraiment.

- Et voilà, firent les deux garçons d'une voix triomphante.

- Lee, je te présente notre toute dernière invention, commença Fred. C'est un vrai petit bijou, seulement...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'alarme qui se trouvait dans leur petit bureau, situé non loin dans une pièce adjacente de la salle principale, se faisait entendre.

- Mais qui peut bien appeler par cheminette à un moment pareil ? râla-t-il, mécontent de s'être fait interrompre.

- Vas-y Fred, je m'en occupe, fit alors George avec un petit clin d'œil.

Sa copie conforme le jugea un instant, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

- Très bien, je te laisse t'occuper de ça, mais attends-moi avant de lui donner la potion, je veux tout savoir.

Puis il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Lee plus que perplexe sur l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

- Bien, je vais t'expliquer le principe de ce qui se trouve dans cette petite fiole. Puis on la testera quand Fred reviendra... Même si je pense que cela ne risque pas d'arriver, finit-il tout bas avec une petite lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Lee n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les derniers mots de son ami pour les comprendre. Il connaissait George depuis des années maintenant, et chacune de ses réactions lui était familière. Un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre partie de lui-même. Et en cet instant précis, il savait que Fred ne reviendrait pas pour la suite des événements, sauf pour s'excuser de son absence, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer... ou lui déplaire ? Il ne saurait dire laquelle de ces deux idées était la bonne...

- Bien, et si tu sortais de tes pensées mon cher Lee ? Je vais te raconter la petite histoire de cette fiole dont je suis sûr que tu vas adorer les effets... ou pas...

Lee frissonna, mais sa nature de Gryffondor refit surface en voyant l'air de défi qu'arborait le rouquin en face de lui. Il voulait jouer ? Pas de problème, il était l'homme de la situation.

George sourit en voyant la réaction du noir. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se rapprocha alors de l'autre garçon, avant de lui brandir la fiole sous le nez.

- Comme te l'a dit Fred, ceci est notre dernière invention. Il s'agit d'une potion révélatrice de fantasmes. Et plus précisément, de fantasmes sexuels... Son fonctionnement est très simple. Il suffit de donner à la personne à qui l'on veut connaître tous ses secrets les plus intimes cette potion et le tour est joué. Ou alors il suffit de la boire soi-même pour savoir les nôtres.

George s'arrêta brusquement, des bruits de pas se faisant entendre. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte, non sans manquer le rougissement qui venait de s'étirer sur les joues de Lee qui tenta de reprendre contenance quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Fred.

- Les gars, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Angelina vient de m'appeler et je dois y aller le plus vite possible. Elle a besoin d'un coup de main pour...

- Un coup de main hein ? se moqua George avec un grand sourire.

Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel, mal à l'aise.

- T'es con, bon ben amusez-vous bien sans moi, à plus !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit en courant.

- Lâcheur ! hurla brusquement Lee. On sait très bien ce que tu vas faire !

- Parle pour toi Lee-chou ! leur parvint la voix amusée de Fred avant qu'ils n'entendent clairement les flammes de la cheminée gronder, signifiant le départ du garçon.

George se tourna alors vers Lee avec un sourire.

- Alors, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Lee hocha la tête. Les explications que lui avaient données George plus tôt ne semblaient pas très inquiétantes au final. D'un autre côté, on parlait d'un jumeau Weasley... Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait enjolivé les choses...

_Bah, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller,_ se résigna Lee en tendant la main pour attraper le flacon.

Même s'il semblait subir la situation, il était en réalité plutôt excité à l'idée de tester cette nouvelle découverte. Lee avait toujours eu le même amour des farces que les jumeaux et il fallait l'avouer, quand il était avec eux, il ne s'ennuyait jamais et risquait rarement sa vie.

Il se souvenait encore des fois où, à l'école, ils testaient les expériences dans les couloirs ou dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor, faisant leur possible pour ne pas se faire attraper par les professeurs. Un petit sourire étira ses lèves à ces souvenirs alors qu'il débouchait la fiole pour en avaler le contenu sous le regard attentif de George.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Les deux amis se regardaient en silence, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

- Et maintenant ? questionna Lee avec incertitude. Il se passe quoi ? Il faut une formule ?

- Euh... Non, à priori pas... ça devrait déjà avoir marché, c'est...

Le jeune rouquin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut entouré d'une fumée mauve. Totalement pris au dépourvu, il ne put résister à l'envie de se débattre sous les yeux impuissants de Lee qui ne vit alors que les bras de son ami dépasser, et au vu de leurs mouvements frénétiques, il semblait avoir mal. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer au secours de George quand la fumée se dissipa brusquement.

George se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il regarda Lee, choqué, mais ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire, n'ayant aucune explication rationnelle à lui fournir.

Le rouquin était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une grande toge blanche et était coiffé d'une couronne de Laurier, comme les empereurs romains.

Le silence se prolongea encore un moment avant que le garçon nouvellement vêtu n'éclate de rire.

- Sérieusement, Lee ? Jules César ? C'est ça ton fantasme ? Moi déguisé en Jules César ?

Le noir rougit furieusement, évitant obstinément de croiser le regard de son ami que la situation amusait follement.

- Eh ben... Je... C'est horriblement gênant... comment dire, bafouilla-t-il tentant désespérément de trouver une excuse acceptable.

- Oui ? l'encouragea l'autre garçon avant de commencer à s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Oh ça c'est intéressant ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Lee redressa la tête en entendant le cri de George, le dévisageant avec effrois.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-il vivement.

Mais George se contenta de lui tourner le dos, écartant la toge devant lui. Puis il rabattit vivement le vêtement sur lui avant de se retourner et d'hausser les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Je suis sûr que tu le sais, réfléchis bien... C'est ton fantasme après tout... dit-il d'une voix rauque.

On pouvait presque voir le cerveau de Lee fumer alors qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse. Soudain, le jeune noir se figea.

- Oh non ! s'effraya-t-il en reculant de quelques pas. Tu ne peux pas être... Ce n'est pas ça quand même ? fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

George explosa de rire avant de lui demander avec un air entendu :

- Tu veux vérifier ?

- Non, oui euh... Non ! Surtout pas, enfin... Reste où tu es ! finit-il d'une voix chevrotante en voyant son ami faire un pas dans sa direction.

- Allons Lee, ne fais pas ta prude, comme je l'ai dit, c'est ton fantasme, rien que tu ne saches pas déjà...

Ce fut à ce moment que Lee se rendit compte d'un détail important. Il fixa alors son regard dans celui de son ami tandis que son courage de Gryffondor lui revenait au galop.

- Mais dis-moi George, ça ne te choque pas que mon fantasme, ce soit toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Le rouquin se stoppa net, surpris.

_Touché_, se dit-il avec amusement. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, et maintenant que Lee le faisait remarquer...

- En fait, je le savais déjà, répondit-il avec un grand sourire alors que le visage de Lee se décomposait. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir cacher ça à ton meilleur ami ?

L'autre garçon était totalement pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment était-ce possible ?

- Tu... tu rigoles, hein ?

- Oh allez Lee, tout le monde est au courant ! Tu es aussi discret qu'un Troll au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine !

- Quoi ?

- Tut tut tut, on s'en fout, de toute façon, ta réaction le prouve, finit George en replaçant sa couronne de Laurier qui avait légèrement glissé.

Il ne manqua pas le regard que Lee avait posé sur lui quand il avait levé les bras, car cela avait légèrement fait bouger la toge qui s'était décalée, révélant un petit bout de peau au niveau de ses hanches.

- George le Magnifique.

- Hein ? fut la réponse la plus intelligente que Lee put donner.

- Que penses-tu de George le Magnifique ? Je trouve que cela me va plutôt bien, pas toi ? le taquina George en étendant les bras avant de se mettre à tourner sur lui-même.

Lee déglutit difficilement. Qu'était-il censé répondre ?

Finalement, en voyant que son ami prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui et en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus nier, il décida de se laisser prendre au jeu.

- Très bien, tu as gagné... Ce nom te va très bien mais... Je trouve qu'il manque un truc... finit-il par dire en faisant mine de regarder autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

Le jeune Weasley fut très surpris par le changement de comportement du noir, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le regard que Lee lui adressa.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il manque quelque chose à ton fantasme ? Ce n'est pas possible, Lee. La potion fait TOUT apparaître ! expliqua George avec sérieux, sans quitter l'autre garçon des yeux.

- Sauf si le fantasme évolue en cours de route, rétorqua Lee, ravi de sa répartie.

Comme pour accentuer ses dires, un Récamier** _(1)_** apparut derrière George qui en resta coi.

- Eh bien, pour un premier test, je trouve que cette potion est très réussie, lâcha-t-il avant de prendre ses aises sur le divan.

Le noir ne put que le regarder faire, incapable de détourner les yeux, surtout quand l'autre s'allongea de tout son long, une jambe relevée.

- Est-ce que dans ton fantasme tu te contentes de fixer ton empereur ou tu viens le combler ?

Lee sentit un frisson d'envie le parcourir alors que ses joues se coloraient, mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'insolence de son ami.

- À vrai dire, j'ai bien envie de te laisser là à patienter comme un malheureux, lui rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

George ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » silencieux, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

- Très bien, reste où tu es, après tout, je suis parfaitement capable de me satisfaire tout seul, répondit-il alors tout en portant ses mains à hauteur de son épaule, faisant glisser légèrement le tissu.

Lee eut soudain l'impression que la température de la pièce avait augmenté d'un cran. Pendant un bref instant, il ne put que rester figé, mais en voyant la peau dénudée, il ne résista pas à cette vision et s'avança vers son ami dont le visage s'étira d'un sourire victorieux.

- Qu'est-ce que votre grandeur s'imagine-t-elle faire ? Vos mains ne sont pas dignes de cette basse besogne, susurra-t-il en bloquant les dites mains pour les remplacer par les siennes.

George se laissa volontiers faire, appréciant le contact de leurs deux peaux. Son regard s'était accroché à celui de son ami, et ils ne se quittaient plus.

Quand l'épaule fut entièrement dénudée, le rouquin reprit, la voix un peu rauque :

- Et maintenant ?

Lee s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son ami, puis porta la main à son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Alors, c'est quoi déjà la suite de mon fantasme ?

Le jeune Weasley écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lee, tu as conscience qu'on ne fait pas attendre George le Magnifique de cette manière ?

Le noir l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire avant de lui offrir un sourire prédateur.

- Cette simple remarque mériterait que je te laisse patienter encore d'avantage.

- Mais je suis George le Magnifique voyons ! se récria le rouquin avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

- Bon très bien, capitula Lee. Ce que George le Magnifique veut, George le Magnifique obtient.

Il se pencha alors vers les lèvres tentatrices de son ami et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, s'attirant ainsi un grognement frustré du garçon étendu sous lui.

- Mais tout de même, c'est mon fantasme, fit-il remarquer dans un murmure.

N'y tenant plus, George l'attrapa par la nuque et combla l'espace restant pour s'emparer de sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant. Un gémissement de plaisir leur échappa.

L'intensité de l'échange les avait surpris. Sitôt que leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, George avait cherché à approfondir le baiser, faisant jouer sa langue pour que Lee lui accorde le passage. Ce dernier ne s'était pas fait prier et, dès lors, elles avaient commencé un ballet des plus sensuels, aucune ne cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. La sensation de plaisir face à cet acte avait étonné les deux garçons qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de gémir, avant que leurs mains ne se mettent en action. Elles commencèrent à voyager sur le corps de l'autre, à la recherche du moindre contact, comme si elles avaient désespérément besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre.

Mais le manque d'air finit par avoir raison d'eux, et ils se séparèrent, pantelants.

- Etait-ce assez convainquant pour sa grandeur ou faut-il que nous recommencions ? souffla sensuellement Lee contre les lèvres entrouvertes de George.

Ce dernier fit mine d'y réfléchir un bref instant avant de répondre :

- C'était pas mal, mais je pense qu'il va falloir pratiquer davantage pour que George le Magnifique se fasse une meilleure idée de l'étendue de vos talents.

Lee rigola doucement, amusé.

- J'aime beaucoup cette potion... En plus de dévoiler les fantasmes, elle désinhibe les personnes concernées par le fantasme... murmura-t-il avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

- Hum, j'aime bien l'idée, il va falloir la noter... répondit George sur le même ton.

Son souffle se coupa brusquement quand il sentit l'air frais de la pièce glisser sur son corps. Lee venait de dénouer sa toge et était en train de la lui retirer totalement.

- George le Magnifique n'a pas souvenir d'avoir donné son autorisation... gronda-t-il, faussement indigné.

- Mais George le Magnifique n'est qu'un fantasme, il se doit donc de se taire et d'apprécier, rétorqua Lee avec un grand sourire lubrique.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de George. Il sentait que la suite allait lui plaire.

- Dois-je en conclure que la nuit est loin d'être terminée ?

- Elle ne fait que commencer, votre grandeur.

***3***

Le lendemain, quand Fred arriva à la boutique, il fut surpris de voir que les deux autres étaient déjà présents et s'affairaient à préparer l'ouverture.

- Eh bien, vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

George et Lee se regardèrent, complices.

- Que veux-tu, on est sérieux nous, on n'invente pas des excuses pour partir au beau milieu d'une expérimentation, lui répondit son jumeau en faisant un clin d'œil au noir.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? interrogea Fred en esquivant la critique.

- C'était intéressant, il y a eu quelques effets secondaires, mais rien de bien méchant, au contraire. Je pense même que l'on peut en tirer des avantages, révéla George avec un sourire satisfait.

Fred hocha alors la tête, décidant de s'informer des détails plus tard. Ils auraient bien le temps d'aborder le sujet dans la soirée. En attendant, les premiers clients se massaient déjà devant la boutique et il était temps d'ouvrir.

Pendant que son frère se dirigeait vers l'entrée du magasin, George, qui se trouvait à la caisse, arrêta Lee qui passait devant lui pour se rendre dans les rayons et lui dit tout bas :

- Dès que nous aurons terminé la réunion ce soir, on inverse les rôles...

Il le laissa ensuite repartir, non sans lui avoir caressé la hanche de manière suggestive. Lee resta planté quelques secondes sur place, figé, avant de repartir en secouant la tête. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper, et même s'il faisait mine d'en être affligé, il était tout de même impatient que la journée se termine. Alors qu'un premier client arrivait à sa hauteur, une question s'imposa dans son esprit.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Si son fantasme à lui avait plutôt été soft, il n'était pas dit que celui de George le serait aussi.

À quelques pas de là, Fred avait rejoint son frère près des caisses.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-il. Notre génie diabolique a encore marché ?

George, qui n'avait pas quitté le noir des yeux, reporta son attention sur son jumeau, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, lui dit-il en lui faisant passer discrètement un Gallion.

_Oh oui, vraiment Fred, tu n'as même pas idée..._ pensa George alors que son regard se posait à nouveau sur Lee.

* * *

***3* Fin *3***

* * *

**_Note (1) : _**_Un Récamier est un canapé de la Rome antique. Si vous voulez un meilleur aperçu, tapez le mot dans Google et allez dans Google image :)_

_En espérant que vous ayez aimé ! A la prochaine !_

_**Archimède **__et __**Nanachan14**_


End file.
